


Her Golden smile

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thinks about her all the time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Golden smile

He thinks about her all the time now, beautiful Kono. He thinks about her strong body, how gorgeous she is, how fearless, the way she grabs life with both hands. He imagines those hands, thinks how they'd feel wrapped around him.  
Her skin like honey, her warm expressive eyes, the way her laugh just bursts out of her.  
Her open smile, her dimples. The way her soft mouth would look stretched around his cock while she swallowed him down. He spills with her name on his tongue. Prays it won't get awkward at work, he cant stop thinking about her.


End file.
